Transcript - 265
0:00 Guys, Conan is coming to Earwolf with his new podcast. Conan O'Brien needs a friend. On the show Conan hangs out with some of his favorite people his first guest as well feral. Upcoming guests include Wanda Sykes Nick Offerman and Kristen Bell. So we've seen a lot of discussion. boards. Kevin read that for us. And then he tells us what are they been saying about the Conan show? 0:25 They should do this show. Hey, guys, Chef Kevin here. Conan should do the show. It'd be so funny. They did. Comic Con at Conan's place they'd have lots of talks in cocoa house, Kim cocoa house. 0:37 And so we do have some clarity on this. We are finally Yes. Yes. That Conan will never be doing the show. We were it was never even close to raised with us and even less so with him. 0:57 Kevin, actually, you did go down that road a little bit. I did try. When booking him on. Bang Bang. I said oh, also there's this other podcast that has like a really funny story about the team cocoa house. They'd have like a lot to talk about, you know, so I was like really popular show big diehard fans. Also, like Scott can do October 31 that works for you. And then they responded October 31. works for us. Thank you. Yeah. 1:26 So that was instead of the Halloween episode, by the way in case you were wondering why Scott sold out and didn't do a live Halloween episode this year. Yeah, for Comedy Bang Bang. It's because he wants to win more famous than why eager to do it. Yep, it was all it was Conan Overwatch tiger. And I think that Conan is replacing lagger on dough boys to that's like kind of the mission of this podcast. Conan O'Brien needs a friend and then the friend at the end is your friend Mitch. In the first episode with Will Ferrell they talk about the last time kind of was on stage with Ron Burgundy, how Twitter makes them feel and that one Lifetime movie will made with Kristen Wiig. Check out the first episode of Conan O'Brien needs a friend with welfare. Okay, we get it in your favorite podcast app and subscribe so you don't miss an episode. 2:15 So it's getting late, obviously, and I'm in there with Steve Forbes and Jim Downey as the night before Steve's gonna host SNL and we still don't have a cold of it. 2:31 Now we know we got to do something with the flat tax. Yes. 2:36 And of course Steve's pitches are all like me, we could explain how good it would be for the American people. 2:41 Right? 2:43 Jim's going 2:46 Flat Stanley there's some guy 2:47 was thinking that exact thing. Is there a way you bring out a flight to have no Nora come out and like she's flat or something? Oh, well, it's hard to Yeah, 3:00 yes. And and we went through that and then also 3:06 maybe it's some something that tune sis ran over is flat. 3:10 Okay. Mr. Bill, 3:12 Mr. Bill, Mr. Bill gets very flat. And so all of these are on the table. Steve keep shooting them down and 3:20 honor was the host Mr. Bell would have to become flat. 3:29 Great. Yeah. That Yes. So 3:34 none of this is really cold. Oh, but wait, it done? 3:37 Yes. I fear 3:38 that's a mile two years in cold open. 3:41 It's cold open. Yeah. Okay. Yeah, this is one of the times where we're going let's just have the host of the cold open as a monologue. 3:47 Got it? 3:50 Yes, what those are the best episodes? 3:53 But ultimately, 3:56 I just go look good. The what they want. 4:02 Let's just let Steve 4:03 riff 4:05 so we put them out there with nothing. Watch him cook. virtue. Oh, so performant Wow. And when we get right to the moment of truth where he's going to bring up tff t he goes the flat tax and there's like an echo underneath it. And man fucking building lost its mind just him saying a lot of babies made that night in New York City. I'll tell you what. 4:34 Hey, welcome to Hollywood handbook Insiders Guide to kicking butt and drop drop 4:38 names in the red cover line back hallways. This industry we call show it's showbiz. And it's showbiz baby Hollywood handbook. what up what up? We got a guest, we have a guest got a guest a coworker. In fact, I feel about that 4:54 imagine doing this show? And like an empty field with like, no structure built around us. No, Mike's no machines, because we would have no money to buy them. And that's a world that we would be living in. If not for Reggie Watts. who built this house? Huh? Yeah, 5:14 but I put down some stuff into it. Yeah, right. Yeah. 5:19 The entire structure. The whole foundation was laid. Yeah. And without a solid foundation. A house cannot stand. 5:26 No, it this, this house will not stand 5:29 this 100. So you're telling me now the foundations not solid? 5:33 Oh, no, no, it is. But if there wasn't a foundation, it just will not stand? No, it won't. It won't. It will not? I wouldn't I wouldn't stand for it either. 5:42 Oh, I'd be sick to my stomach to see someone try to make a house with no foundation. And this is 5:48 actually the first time we are spending time together. But we are best friends. Because there is a cardboard Sandy of you and Scott. Oh, yeah, that has accompanied me through my Airwolf journey from the Hollywood, the other Hollywood office to this one to the one upstairs or one? Long Way, 6:12 all the way down here. And the and this the cardboard cutout has been there the whole time. And I've spent more time with you than with any member of my family. Wow, that's, that's 6:24 really and I've enjoyed the time more Whoa, 6:27 anything about that. That's the important part that you when you first started talking. I was like, Oh, that's cool. But then like course, 6:33 they won't hear that. So I don't have to worry about saying it. They don't listen to this now. 6:38 I don't know. But I hope no, no, but for your sake. 6:42 But But of course, Hayes doesn't know you. But of course then we actually have met and we did have some soup or something in Montreal in 2000. 6:53 And about now, 6:55 you had soup. 6:56 I think we had like four or something like that. Yeah. 6:59 One on one. 7:02 No, no. 7:05 Five people. 7:07 Five people four or five. 7:09 There's either four or five be five. Yeah, 7:12 five. Yeah. A little bit of man. It was sweet. It was pretty fun. The Fall was sweet. Yeah. It was sugary. Yeah. 7:22 Oh, dessert fun. Yeah, yeah, 7:24 I do love that with the frosted noodles. Yeah, 7:26 like soda instead of serving the rumble. Yeah. 7:31 Deliberately little What? 7:32 Hot cola and a frosted noodle. It's dessert. And it's really good. It's I don't have it here yet. Not yet. But in Montreal. Yeah. Yeah. Soccer blue. Mountain Mac. 7:46 Dinner. 7:48 This is all we did up there. 7:50 That's all we did. Yeah, we did that. And we gotten a lot of trouble. Oh, for that God. Yeah, they 7:56 hated it. Hey, appreciate that aspect lately to stop so many times. Yes. They kept giving them the business. 8:05 Yes. They were like it please live fucking stuff. 8:09 Doing this 8:12 so polite. 8:14 Well ready with course. You know that we're here to talk about on and house. 8:18 course. I love haunted house. It's 8:20 It's It's November 10, which doesn't give us a ton of time to prepare our Halloween extravaganza. 8:27 Yes. We're a couple weeks. But when we normally like to start our first Yes. I but we wanted to bring you in this year because of course you are a sort of a sonic mange. Yep, I am. You are inventing new 8:50 things. When you when I see you coming. I take my ears aside and I go strap in boys. Cuz we don't know what's gonna happen. Yeah, 9:04 I'm glad you're doing that as a percussion. Thank you. Yeah, 9:07 I am too. And so are my ears. Because they're prepared that 9:13 and so uh, yeah. So obviously we're getting ready for the big Hollywood handbook. The Haunted House next year. 9:18 Bosh is is loudly chewing on his 9:20 shoe boxes going directly to town. 9:23 He's, he's going ham. Bush is just not 9:26 like he's a you know. I mean, he's, he knows about auto parts. But he also knows about chewing a lot. And that and that's a fact that he's got his own series of new books. Sorry, Amazon. 9:38 Well, yeah, well, can we say now? 9:43 Are we allowed to say 9:45 that it's going to Netflix. I'm so sorry. Yeah, 9:47 they are moving. We're moving. Oh, 9:50 I was excited about that haunted house. 9:54 Okay, so yes, haunted house. 9:59 I'm excited. Haunted House. I haven't write that down. Kevin right. Because we're going to the posters going to say that Reggie said that. And that I think is going to sell some tickets. And I'm excited about haunted house. I 10:15 wish you should we talk about the one that we did this past year for just like areas of improvement. Absolutely. Yeah. visual effects were great. Very good slime. 10:24 The mess. 10:25 Slime of any haunted house. 10:27 Yes. The texture was disgusting. Yeah, 10:31 I mean, I guess it would rival. Technically it would probably rival I'm guessing just by your description now. And yeah, secure. I'm guessing that robot would rival you know, not necessarily in the news. No, 10:43 not not. Now. You can't do that on TV cannot 10:45 Yeah, you cannot do 10:47 that. You can't do that. And it's funny. You bring that up because we did have bar from Bob's Burgers as well. Oh, that's great. And he made some disgusting smells that we all were happy with cut the nastiest way. 11:01 We've had Oh, so far. Greenwich. Yeah. 11:04 The Sally and Conway. Yeah, 11:07 well, we did a lot of political stuff. This 11:10 was political as Absolutely, yeah. 11:15 And it was. 11:18 And both sides talk about the scariest haunted house. They don't world. Yeah, it's probably if you think about it could be the yc. 11:25 me. Excuse me. Excuse me. No, Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. 11:35 I'm sorry. You're excused. 11:39 So, 11:40 the sound sucked. The sound was dog shit. You couldn't hear anyone and that sounds that you did here. Were very pleasant. Oh, and yeah, sort of undercut the scares in a big way. Yeah. visually. It was insane. We had a bathtub full of goals. We had a broom closet full scary brooms. Yep. We had we had a bathtub that was empty. But you could just imagine what was in there. And it was sort of jagged looking. 12:13 Oh, sharp bathtub. Yeah. 12:16 That's that's Yeah. Yeah. comfortable. Yeah. 12:18 The normal ones are very smooth and round it off. Yeah, I don't know. 12:23 We had hot Dracula. We had a sexy Dracula. Yeah. 12:26 I just was like, it's so hot in here. 12:30 It was 12:32 saying that it was really hot and let's 12:34 do it. What's up with the sea in the house? 12:38 crack a window. 12:39 Yes, please. So hot. Geez. I guess it's good for you, but at a certain point. 12:49 But we need new sounds. Okay. 12:51 I 12:53 had to help us. We do have engineer Jordan. Oh, great. 12:56 She has a BA in vocal performance. Jordan, talk about your degree. 13:02 I have a degree. I have a BA in vocal performance. Okay, 13:07 so do you guys know each other from that world? 13:11 I don't know. We probably should. Because it's a real small world. 13:15 There's also a billboard of you at my school. 13:18 So Oh there is Yeah, a billboard 13:21 yes cut out cut out. 13:23 Really? Yes. Talk about wearable. 13:27 I went to school I have a school Yeah. It's it's the it's a very good school of sound effects. It's the Jordan Duffy sound effects school. 13:37 First and Last Name always dangerous on 13:41 with this audience. That's true. That's the engineer Jordan side 13:44 effects school. Kevin, I'm curious. Did something get spilled in the corner over here boxes looking the floor? 13:50 It's like doing sticks. 13:54 And licking his floor and covered in styrofoam particles 13:57 did were you in here doing drugs, Kevin? 14:00 Wow. Wait for it. 14:02 Kevin. Come come to fix this. 14:04 You might be getting paper towels or something. 14:07 What the hell 14:10 is this? Hieronymus Did you find 14:15 Jesus Hieronymus 14:16 I mean, now we know where he gets the idea is for those crazy paintings. Yeah, 14:20 that's true. 14:23 licking the friggin GD floor. Yeah, 14:25 I don't know what it looks like the styrofoam. Which I know that dogs love. 14:32 Can you not do your drugs in this room and leave them all over the floor? Yeah, and now Bosh is tripping Billy's as Dave Matthews likes to say 14:45 clean it up. I want to go over there liquid corner more. There's nothing like a nice card traction. A Florida lick. 14:55 Lot of stuff you look doesn't look bad. 14:57 Yes, sure. What doesn't you live? Can you back Mr. Sheer Really? Why is there a cardboard? hostage in the 15:07 um, there's also a Julia Roberts cut out to that wouldn't be placed in the windows. 15:13 Oh, I see. Okay. I would watch that. I see Reggie and Julia. I'm watching that one ticket. 15:19 Yes. And you've sold another one too. Yeah. 15:22 Reggie wants to see it. 15:24 I want to see Jordan prides herself on having a really good like laugh. Yes, like a good podcast. So I think well, the one time we asked you what town you were good at. And you were like, I'm really good at laughing and it's on tape and happy to play it. And so I have a feeling that the cardboard cutout was for Jordan to look at Julia Roberts, who has a famously great laugh and be like she does I'm coming bitch. Yep. Yep. 15:51 It's an inspiration. Your team on shadowboxing every morning just staring at the Julia Roberts and just working on her insane laugh. Oh, bad and she's shadow laughing 16:01 Yeah. homecoming. 16:02 He's laughing 16:04 good laugh you're home. 16:04 You're home going? There's 16:07 there's one movie she has a great laugh. Yeah. 16:11 enchanting lady. And 16:13 oh, yes. 16:17 I'm watching that as soon as I get. 16:23 So favorite, my best friends laugh 16:31 There you go. 16:33 Yep, get the crown. Unlock the crown. 16:39 Okay, what's a scary sound for for our house? 16:46 Where do you start? 16:47 Well, 16:48 so we walk in the door. Yeah, the guy that lets you in is like a mean guy. Yeah. He's like, it's lurch. But mean are they are? 17:03 merge, its merge. So there's a merge table at the front. 17:11 And the guy 17:13 named Marie Yeah. 17:15 Guy work in the merge is like, just not really paying attention to you. 17:22 Like his own stuff. Every size that you asked for. He's like, 17:27 we're out of it. Yeah, come on. Yeah. Yeah. 17:30 What are you an extra small? Yeah, 17:32 every that's a scary sounds like you know, oh, yeah. Asking for a specific size. Merge. Say it's a T shirt. And someone's like, it's almost goes in slow motion. We're drill bow they like 17:50 they really should be. Chef Kevin selling his apron. Yeah, okay. Chef Kevin is basically name merge at this point. Yeah, Chef Kevin works our merchant but then he insisted on March with his face on it. Which doesn't really make sense now right 18:05 now. Yeah, no. Yeah. 18:07 Are you sick to your stomach over that ready? Yeah. 18:10 Who? Who? He's 18:12 thinking about that. Oh, me. Oh, yeah. Sorry. I thought it was like I was like, I didn't research that character. No, 18:20 no, no, I am. I am Yeah. Yeah, 18:24 I'd be ma'am. Yeah, it's weird. I had to 18:28 me I'm ready. I built the foundation of the entire business and then I come in some 18:34 fucking do we Jen is running a drift. Yeah. 18:37 is running a drift on the talent. 18:40 Well, you know, they say I went once once drifted. Never look in the mouth. Smell Yep. 18:47 drifted shifted higher than the ceiling. Yeah, 18:51 but I'll tell you what, I'm yeah, I'm on cloud friggin I don't know what number. Yeah, 18:57 now. It's like you figured nine used to be that? Yeah. 19:00 But 19:01 with all the technology, yeah. No, there's way but we can at least it has to be right. It has to we talk about this all the time. Oh, you do? Yes. It has to be at minimum 10 now and then. We just get that officially like in the books? Because when I'm calling the freakin president. Yes. Nothing. Uh huh. 19:23 barely anything. Yeah, well, we're working on it. Yeah, yeah, yeah, 19:26 that's what they always fucking say. It's like what do we elect these people? Yeah, 19:30 they go I go every time I asked. He goes we're trading calls. You're trading calls? Yeah. fucking phone call. It's been two weeks. 19:40 We'll have to see Russia Sean is coming up. Kwanzaa is just around the corner we have to take we have to take a look at this again with fresh eyes. 19:54 Right That is a scary so 19:55 yeah, two weeks on either side of Kwanzaa. 20:05 We read Bry Oh, welcome to the little bean coffee shop home slice What can I make for you? I'm de Bry still with the 20:13 Meester interior the little beam coffee shop. Santa man is there and a freakin flannel shirt and he has died blond hair and beard. 20:27 Wee wee wee. Man I can't wait to just get out of here get on my skateboard. I'm such a slacker. I hate being at work but I don't mind the free cup of joe What can I get you Mr. Little bean? 20:41 Yes, I am a normal businessman man. I'd like to place a coffee or the please 20:47 well we don't get a lot of stuff shirts like you in here but go ahead and tell me what your order is and not trying to fix it up. What's it a half caf? mocha double foam latte rapper? What? Who's uh what's it? 21:00 No Am I coffee order is I'd like a half soy almond freakin moko Cheeto lot day. 21:15 Three with a 21:16 to pump foam. 21:18 And wait. Extra calf 21:22 to pump phone. 21:25 I know that order. Mark 21:31 Moriarty whips out and acoustic guitar. Yes said to man I'm here to steal all the songs you've been writing and you are free our No no. 21:52 Man starts to use the friggin Steam Machine that they use the steam the milk to try to blast Moriarty with it. Take this 22:06 Oh, no. I'm already forgetting all the songs. I had all these great lyrics about being like sort of depressed but sort of being okay with it. Like it kind of feels good to be in a funk. Sometimes it just kind of let yourself be like, All right, I'm blazing about and the guru really gives an F or whatever, whatever and ever. You know, it just friggin Okay, who even gives an F? But ok, now I don't have those songs anymore. I have to write a song about a friggin big karate kick on a major boot. Hi. Yeah. 22:39 kicks the guitar and the songs fly out. 22:42 Oh no. The songs are going everywhere. Who's going to get the songs? Oh God who's gonna get the sucks elf Giles collect the songs. Hey guys, they'll chiles here. Do you ever 22:53 feel like your friends are not always there for you? 23:00 I shouldn't have been writing these songs. Hey, maybe it's good Moriarty you could have actually speaking to what else you can have it everybody can have it. They what they really should have is friggin Harry's razors and now man what a good razor company. Try to play my guitar with the razor and it was too sharp because it's actually really good for shaving and not for playing guitar with what you should use for guitars guitar pick. For shaving you should use Harry's razors with ergonomic weighted handle and an option to a great week we German engineered five blade cartridge that provides a close comfortable shave we filming shave gel for rich leather weak weak weak we a travel cover to protect your blades a handsome holiday gift box or just watch out for yourself and go ahead and redeem a try Harry's trial offer to experience the quality of a shave before committing quick brief we get your holiday shopping done early. Free Shipping ends on December 12. So act now we go to Harry's dot com slash Hollywood handbook to get a $5 off a shave set and while supplies last and not Terry's comm slash Hollywood handbook and I guess I'd still do have a little rock and in me Santa man Moriarty is but get you shaved get from a hair calm. Listen, Hollywood. 24:17 Oh yeah. 24:18 No, you would go Yes, yes. Yes, rock, rock, rock drop me drum hit the base and do that. 24:32 Guys, when you think of the perfect gift, you probably don't think of an electric toothbrush. But the electric toothbrush is one of the most gift guided gifts of the season. And actually, I do think of it as a very good perfect gift. And I've been wondering for weeks when my equipped to bird was gonna come I've been so excited for it. I have and there's been other products that have been like, Hey, we're gonna let you try one and send you one and I've kind of been like I don't want to get here if it gets here. But with this one I was Yeah, where's my toothbrush I've been so excited about brush my teeth and my teeth was starting to grow further and that's what Cadbury says and the Richie Rich movie. And we finally did get the toothbrush and we are going to unbox it on the show and test it out and test or something that we were a little worried about last time which was that possibly the mailman and was going to use it and we were going to be able to smell if we have used it and we'll know if you use it the mailman we said and the mailman hopefully heard that. Now it is sealed. The packaging does have a little sealed strap on it. Yes, but it just says to twist it. I know but the seal was not is not broken. No but that this mailman the mailman is a genius. 25:45 Yes. Probably would be smart enough to put a sticker like that on it and seal it after he uses it. 25:51 Yes. Okay, and I am going to do a big smile on it. 25:57 Well, if the mailman didn't use it, he's I'm very good at covering his tracks. Does it smell like envelope glue? They're not It smells totally normal. And when I am testing it 26:12 and not nothing is spraying everywhere. 26:15 Haha. 26:16 So that makes me think that the mailman did hear 26:22 that that we did and he did get our wishes. Yes. It has a multiuse cover that mounts to mirrors and announced to slide over the Brussels. quip makes holiday travels clean and easy. And with sensitive Sonic vibrations is gentle enough for sensitive gums. And better yet the built in timer pulses to remind you when to switch sides. So we are I'm loving I am having so much fun with my new toothbrush. 26:47 I'm having a total blast and brushing my teeth is finally fun again. It's a it's actually cool. And I was just at the dentist yesterday and let's face it when she did the cleaning. It kind of hurt. And I thought 27:04 that's too bad because you've always said that this dentist is very gentle for you. 27:07 Well, yeah, she is she does her best. But at the same time 27:13 there was some build up. Hmm. And I think if I had quit before, I might have been able to defeat the Black Dragon that haunts my gums. 27:27 You be the dentist? 27:28 Well, I feel like I'm wielding a mighty sword when I use my quip. As opposed to my old toothbrush I feel like I'm just holding a friggin hunk of plastic. 27:38 Quick looks like a big ticket tech gift with a stocking stuffer price starting at just $25 and if you go to get quip comm slash the boys right now you get your first refill pack for free with equipped electric toothbrush and that but you don't have to tell your gift at that so that's important like sometimes they say that you do have to tell them you have to admit it but this in this case you do not that's your first refill pack free g t qu IP dot c o m th e Bo y es 28:10 so you you have to defeat merge yeah 28:14 there's like you get like a blunt x yeah and you go into the that's like your first weapon yeah 28:22 going into the higher it's a guitar made a blunt 28:25 oh yeah blacks Yeah. Check out to my blacks 28:31 and someone who's not African American still use a blacks Yes. 28:37 Justin case you guys are wondering. 28:40 does good news for me. Yeah, 28:41 it's great. Yeah, 28:44 so a blood x 28:45 and you then you got a new weapon. What's what emerges weapon? Every time you defeat one of the characters in the house. You are given a new weapon. Oh, yeah. 28:54 Right. Merchants? Like a text. 29:00 Merchant webinars. He 29:01 texts you okay. Yeah. So that chef Kevin, this is how he 29:05 that's his weapon. Yeah. 29:08 Hey, guys. Sorry to bother you about this again. Hey, just checking in. 29:13 Hey, are we are we seriously out of mediums? 29:18 Just want to see if you guys looked at the designs for this. Yeah, 29:24 there's always No. 29:27 Kevin, it doesn't work. The link you sent doesn't work. So you like oh, 29:31 sorry about that. guys can't send links and text messages. I mean, Karen guys, I suck. No, 29:40 yes. Yeah. Then I'm in this position where I have to say he doesn't. 29:44 I know too many texts. That's terrible. And Kevin's been saying a lot. 29:48 That's a really tough challenge to put someone through like for the beginning. 29:53 I know. Yeah. I know. It gets easier. Oh, does it? 29:57 Oh, that's how because as soon as they get by their slide, twisty slide. Okay. 30:01 I thought you were doing traditional get harder as it goes. No, no. All right now Well, I have to chase fun. 30:08 Okay, but then the twisty slide. What do we think what kind of sound would that make? 30:16 This live is saying that 30:18 yeah, this 30:21 slide to get slide it on. 30:33 People's back, like pants. Pocket snaps. You're like scraping 30:40 and it hurt. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, 30:41 that's man, this is this slide has a 30:45 rash in my mouth. Okay, first of all, you're scared you could catch it. But second of all, just so uncomfortable for the slide. Wow. 30:53 So it's more about the slide. Like the like the slide being affected. The 30:57 slide is the star of the haunted house to me. Traditional hundred house. So of course, the twisty slide is sort of 31:03 Yeah, I know that. And there will be like a little monologue as you're approaching. Like, Hey, I'm the slide. Welcome to my slide. 31:10 Okay. Okay, I've got this 31:13 rash, but I've had it for a few days, so I don't think it's contagious anymore. And then 31:20 yeah, what does he eat it but what is the rash look like? Is it just like sedation Oh, it's dick rash to kind 31:28 well rich. 31:29 Like da Kitt. 31:31 It looks like that kind of kind. Yeah. 31:34 Like decline. Decline bud. 31:40 What kind of rats you got decay in 31:43 decline to answer 31:45 the kind that was his Richard 31:48 Branson? Yeah, that's 31:49 right decline. Yeah, I'm time Okay, well, that's that that's that helps a lot 31:55 defeated this slide. We gotta get engineer Jordan in here at some point she got says ba ba 32:02 degree to do this. So she liked what she basically this was there. She invented the single 32:08 persons of the arts. She like loves doing on and out. Yeah, yeah. Haunted House is great. Yeah. Yeah. 32:16 He's very excited about Kevin write that down for the poster. 32:18 So yes, the Jordan what's the Jordan 5655 or the nine for for whatever it's called? Number The scoop. 32:27 I thought you had a BA in vocal performance. Yeah, you 32:31 don't even know what number is this? 32:34 Come on. Give us the scoop number 32:36 scoop number is okay 17777791 32:44 you had that one one. 32:46 Shower radio. You can pick any of these in the shower radio but a spider rig. 32:54 inshallah 32:54 so what's the next part of the haunted so I'm asking you what will your character that you that you prepare? 32:59 Got one noise? 33:01 My character is and Reggie will 33:04 be grading the noise? No woman 33:07 with the ladder. Okay. 33:10 Track your ba. 33:11 Oh, wow. 33:13 The one with the ladder. She has a ladder but she's too scared to go up it. Oh, she is scared. She's scared. Oh, and is she making you go under? Yes. Oh, no. And when you go up the ladder she throws? 33:30 Potatoes at you. 33:33 cooked or 33:35 some are cooked and summer? Oh, 33:37 no. And you don't know which is which? 33:41 Which one? 33:49 Seems like a little too 33:52 little too scary. 33:54 A Haunted House. But 33:55 is this third? Or is this like where would this have happened after this? 34:00 I would say the slide because you survived the rash. So I think you can do the potatoes. 34:06 We also were kind of trying to give people a break from just like their day to day. Yeah, I mean, just sort of like let people forget about 34:16 Yeah, maybe it's just mashed potatoes like garlic mashed potatoes. Oh, 34:22 okay. Yeah, that doesn't. That seems better. Yeah. 34:25 I think that is a great improvement. Yeah. And Hayes what a constructive way to give the know. And Jordan What a fun song. Yeah, 34:35 thank you. I'm trying to think of what sound she would make. But like, if she threw the potatoes like so you're going up the ladder because she's too scared to go up the ladder. I feel like 34:50 Oh, yeah. 34:52 Good. Okay. Yeah, 34:54 I would fucking scare the balls off of me. 34:56 That would be scary. But But then I also have the magic would be pretty comforting. 35:02 Yes. And you can eat them while you go up the ladder. 35:05 That's, that's true. Yeah, I guess it's cool. It kind of balances itself out. 35:12 There's a pleasant symmetry to Jordans haunted house character. Isn't there guys? Yeah. 35:16 A lot of sim going on. 35:19 I think Jim 35:25 Jordan, really kind of forced herself into this record. Oh, yeah. And I think it a lot of it has to do with getting ready to be a teacher at Jordan school. Is that the feeling that year? Yes. Well, Jordan. Yeah. 35:40 That's why I took this recording. 35:43 Okay. Oh, that's easy. Yeah, I'll do it. Yeah, 35:45 it's the end. Wow, Jordan. School. It sounds Oh, school. Sounds 35:52 cool. For sound girls. 35:55 Sound rules? That's great. Okay, I'll do it. 36:01 Wow. Yes, starting like and your first assignment is the haunted house. So this is actually your inner so we're already doing 36:07 a lot of the local college Jordan Bruin diversity because you can drink brews with your teachers. It's one of the only places where your teacher brews down with you. Whoa, 36:17 like a witch's brew? Yeah, yeah. Yeah. 36:20 It's a lot like Miles Davis. 36:34 Defeat Miles Davis. 36:40 Guys, I love it. 36:42 Chef Kevin Have a seat. Chevy, 36:45 Chevy. 36:47 Freedom. So 36:49 they started calling him that on freedom. Reggie, did you know that? Do you know about freedom? I've seen 36:54 I've seen her pictures of the three of them. 36:58 cash grab the well. cash grab. Kevin 37:04 Howard the apron selling. Hey guys, Chef Kevin here. They're doing pretty well. I'm glad you brought it up. We could use like a kind of a second push before the end of the year. Thanksgiving must be a big holiday for chef Kevin apron. That's right. So if you could go to pod swag calm and check out the aprons? It's if you buy one and you buy a second one. You can get both of them 37:31 pretty quickly. So 37:33 just for this holidays for the holiday. Yeah. 37:35 Okay. 37:36 Because sometimes you buy one you get a second one you get neither of them back that can happen. cancel each other out. Yeah, they negate each other. Okay, 37:45 we're trying to new things though. We're one plus one will equal to 37:49 okay. Yeah. 37:51 Okay, so sales are great, but let's kick it. Let's step it up. Let's kick some ass. Okay, let's kick some ass. And 38:00 then the joy that's Hagen felt saying. 38:05 Seem like he'd never been allowed to do that folks kick some ass. 38:15 Hey, guys. Robinhood is an investing app that lets you buy and sell stocks, ETFs options, and crypto is all commission free. So even if you are a stock market newcomer you can invest for the first time with true confidence. And at the same time, as it's this app for investing. It is a movie with Taryn Edgerton, and Jamie Foxx and Jamie Dornan. And this is the teaser. And we wanted to do a quick teaser freezer, about the app and like, do the ad for the app at the so do the app and invest and if you make a lot of money investing with the app, what you can do is buy a ticket to go see this movie. I think Jamie Foxx is Friar Tuck, or like some kind of Gandalf type like mentor character, Robin that we don't is new to the traditional Robinhood myth. Or he could also be a true and something I just saw 39:18 is a guy took a crossbow and like very quickly assembled it and like opened it all up and then used it to punch another character in the face. That's cool. Which is an interesting moment to include in the trailer because I usually think of crossbows as shooting machines. But they're punching machines too. And Robinhood knows that and Robin Hood the app knows that. You gotta have fun investing and learn about the market and 39:48 you 39:50 can 39:53 do sorry, this trailer so interesting. He just got a dead leg from Jamie Foxx. 40:00 By the way, when I mentioned before, if you make money, you can buy a ticket. I was not positioning Robinhood is an app that will make you money. It could or it could not Yes. It's mostly just something that you can go on the web and view stock collections. Like the hundred most popular or sectors like entertainment, social media, more curated categories. Right? 40:27 Dang Robinhood is fighting a night and he's wearing a cool jacket that looks like a very modern, like dri fit technology. 40:37 reminds me a little of the King Arthur movie that I did see that had Chris him our head Charlie Hunnam rather, yeah, they wanted Chris Emsworth. 40:47 Well, other brokerages charge up to $10 for every trade Robinhood doesn't charge commission fees, which means you can trade stocks and keep all of your profits. And with a clear design and easy to understand understand charts and market data Robin, who lets you place it straight on your smartphone in just four taps. 41:04 So it says talk about your experience of the Robinhood Aaron and I will I do use this app, I have used this app. And one thing that I think is fun to do is I'll like type in the first three letters on my dog's name or I'll type in my initials or my wife's initials, and I'll see what companies come up that I feel personal connection to and sometimes they're pretty affordable to buy a couple of shares for me of something that has my initials or sounds like my dog and then when I open up my little Robinhood app, I go my dog paid money today or I say oh no my dogs not feeling well. 41:40 Robinhood is giving listeners a free side like Apple Ford or sprint to help build your portfolio. Sign up a handbook that Robinhood com that's handbook dot Robinhood. com. 41:51 Do you want to talk about the dragon noises? 41:56 Alright, not today. No. Okay, so we won't do any dragon noises 42:01 01. 42:02 All right, let's just pick one. The main one. So ready? We talked about having like a really little tiny dragon that basically could be in your pocket. Okay. He's helping you. Yeah, he's sort of your guide pocket dragon. Yeah, 42:17 I'm pregnant. Okay. 42:21 Dragon, 42:23 Dragon. Oh, yeah. 42:24 So he 42:28 is gonna be named days. Mm hmm. 42:34 He's a fun again. 42:36 z or or, or, or s? 42:40 Ideally, both AJ think it's a Jay Z. Okay, 42:43 because he is smoking. 42:46 Smoking that 42:48 he's smoking that's sticky. He's shakin. Yeah. 43:01 If anyone Yes, right. Yeah, that guy. Okay. All right. Yeah, 43:09 so he's, yeah, he's Hayes. And he came to blaze. And, you know, he's part of his backstory is that he's best friends was smoke. Mm hmm. 43:22 I don't know why. But sure. Yeah. 43:23 Okay. Well, I know. This gives them something to talk about. Yeah. 43:27 You're in this house for a long time. Yeah, 43:31 it's a really low. 43:32 Okay, so you're gonna be looking for like stuff 43:35 to say a lot of the rooms are totally empty. Yeah. Oh my gosh. Like, it's sort of like something could happen, you 43:42 know, but it doesn't. There's a lot of waiting for the people in the next room to be done. Yeah. 43:47 It's not laid out in a good way. Okay. 43:51 That's good to know. 43:52 Yes. So you want to be like so what's like smoke? 43:54 What do you guys do? Like, you know, 43:56 hey, let's smoke like, gold. Yeah. 44:00 Okay. Okay. Okay, gotcha, gotcha, gotcha. Okay, that helps. 44:03 Okay, and so, basically, what we need is just a couple wilds of haze the dragon, saying, hey, look out. 44:16 Oh, yeah. Hey, like, hey, look out. Yeah. 44:19 Okay, cuz there's not gonna be anything there so often that we feel like having that at least will keep your adrenaline up. 44:25 Okay. He'll be like, what's the situation and like, was it you're in an empty room, 44:30 there's a dragon in your pocket, who's your best friend guiding you? He is trying to make you believe that there is something in the room that you have to look out for so that you don't immediately turn around and ask for your money back at the top of the slide. 44:45 Okay, and he's in he's in your pocket. Okay, as in like, you're paying him to, like, do whatever 44:52 he's in. He's He's in your shirt pocket. Also you Yes. But 44:56 so I guess we need a sound first of him and snapping your shirt pocket. Under Yeah, 45:02 right. Cuz Yeah, cuz at first you'd be like, Yeah. Like, 45:09 what? And then and if you open the pocket and you pull him out, he really 45:17 wasn't really the fact that 45:19 he wasn't being muffled by the fabric or any that much. Yeah. Yeah. 45:24 He's manufacturing company. He's a muffet. Oh, okay. 45:29 So that's a combination of a muffin 45:33 pop. It was a muffled puppet. Oh, all right. Yeah. So everything that they do or say is slightly muted. Or muffled. 45:41 Oh, ok. So now if you hold them up to your ear, yeah. Does it get any better? 45:46 It gets a little better. It's like, you know, instead of like, 45:52 it's really 45:55 good. Okay, that was a little worse. 45:59 But it's, hey, accidentally. I don't know how much you've listened to our show. I assume a ton. Yeah. But you sort of captured the essence of the show. And a lot of guys were somebody asked, Does it get better and you go, it gets a little better, but then actually, it gets a little worse. 46:15 You just got used to it a little more. Yeah. Dude, get worse. Yeah, you're more comfortable 46:20 with it, but it is actually worse. And so that is really nice. And I think it honors what we've built here. And 46:29 I'm just putting together sort of the metaphor of Jordan playing the woman with the ladder. 46:37 And essentially what she did 46:40 is Jordans the first female engineer at your wolf Whoa, 46:43 whatever. Yep, yes. Yeah. Yeah. MMOs out, right. Yeah. 46:48 Time is finally 46:50 comes out. It comes out, times out. Game on. 46:54 And what what happened was they finally did put down a ladder. Jordan climbed up it, and then has taken the ladder and is carrying it around with her so that so that no other can come up. Oh, I see. I see. The Right. Yeah, yeah, 47:13 I I have my book bag with my laptop. And 47:16 the ladder. The ladder is in your bag. Yeah, 47:18 it's very heavy. You got the ladder. And if anybody else wants a ladder, you better kiss the ring. Yeah, you gotta be an engineer at this place. Go ahead. Come into Jordan until you tell her what you could do for her. Cuz ladders ain't free in this time. Yeah. There's only one 47:34 day how many rungs? 47:36 There is 64. 47:38 Oh, yeah. Okay. 47:41 Nice round number of rungs. 47:43 That's that's, that's a but the only space like one inch apart. Yes. 47:49 It's almost more of a washboard. Yeah, 47:51 so watch what. 47:54 That's why it's so heavy. 47:59 backpack with your laptop. 48:00 Yes. It's good actually fits in the laptop pocket, but it's thick as hell. 48:05 It's good. It's good. 6064 two millimeter thick. Just led around in space. Yeah, that's great. 48:15 I'm a very strong back now. 48:17 Oh, yeah. So cool. That's great that you're getting all of that at once. 48:21 And some people say like, you know, you come through the door, and then you hold it open for the next person. Yeah. But Jordan is a shut the door and is using the ladder to wedge it under the Oh, yeah. Under the knob. Yeah. 48:32 Classic. Yeah. And there's like a little mail slot that she peeks out and she's like, gotta pay the toll go BB guns. 48:43 Wow, this is so cool. metaphor. That's a great. That's just good planning. Makes sense. Yeah, that's not weird. Well, what 48:52 Yeah, and what we what we pitch for the hundred house reveals a lot about ourselves. 48:56 Right? Yeah. Yeah, 49:00 I mean, to the all of this. I mean, this is shaping up to be one great house, don't 49:05 you think? Yeah, 49:06 I think Yeah. Haunted House is great. Yeah. 49:09 Haunted House is great. I'm excited for haunted house. Yeah. 49:13 So we're gonna just be talking about that house. 49:18 Is there a reward for leaving the house? For what? For getting through the Oh, 49:24 reward reward? Oh, 49:27 award. That's done again. Yeah, 49:29 Not another word. 49:32 For word, reward. 49:39 Maybe you could like meet someone. So we do want to get like a little more of a celebrity presence in this. Oh, that's true. Maybe let's see. Can you help? Who could you get? Can you connect us to anyone? Judith light. Oh, Judith is waiting at the end. Yeah. 49:54 The light at the end of the 49:59 holy Florida. Wow. The light at the end of the 50:02 year. Good place. A sort of 50:05 equal like yeah, I mean, it is I'm trying to like sneak it in. Because I want cross cross branding promotion. Yeah, 50:12 it's a little early to plug the good play spin off. Sorry, but but I'm not against it. We can sit on the episode for a while to when do you think that's gonna launch? 50:22 I'm hoping that it launches and q4 or sorry. 50:27 Launch give 50:28 you 525-222-5220 50:30 Wow, that is such a great time to target. Yeah, we'll finally be ready again. 50:38 Yes. Finally missing target too, because they're gonna be there doing it. Yeah, 50:42 they promise to consider it. Oh, wow. So it's our 50:47 place? Yeah. Yeah. 50:48 It's like, a good place in a superstore? 50:52 Yes. I mean, yeah. 50:55 It'll be on target. com. Available exclusively through the app. Yeah. 51:03 I don't know if I can do a superstore. Oh, 51:08 wow. It's not like cloud nine. That's true, though. 51:11 No, it's not like cloud nine. I mean, I'd say it's a store. 51:16 You think targets just an average store? 51:18 Oh, wow. It's where you store super Reggie. horsepower. 51:27 By 51:33 Did you have anything to plug? Yeah, 51:37 we're worried. Where do I put this? I 51:42 put right here brought a vacuum. 51:46 Plug that I have anything to plug? I don't know. I mean, I want it I want to Yeah. I don't know if it? Yeah, I don't know if it do much. I don't know if I I mean, I'm trying to think of something that I could plug but I don't really have. 52:00 I'm saying like if you even if you have like a big thing. Yeah. What? whatever we're bringing to it. 52:06 Not gonna bring it here. Yeah, 52:09 the most effective you'd be better off I think walking down the street and just telling someone about it be more effective. 52:17 And they tell like do people yeah, that could be really smart dad. Yeah, 52:23 I guess. Yeah. Well, you know, it wouldn't hurt. 52:27 So 52:27 okay, yeah. So so you're gonna do that? plug it up? Yeah, 52:31 I'm gonna try. I would like to plug. 52:37 I'd like to plug any buddy that has a has a dream of mine, Ali. And I'd like to, I'd like to plug them up and just see how that dream like keeps building up and expanding until 52:53 until they explode from the pressure of the dream inside them. Yeah. 52:56 What a great image really nice. 53:00 They say follow your dreams, but they never say let your dreams fill you up until you're at capacity. And then Reggie's holding your nose closed and then your whole head just explodes. your brains are on the wall and a big dream. Yep. And I don't know why that's not a more common expression. 53:17 It should be at least in the House of Representatives. Oh, please, 53:19 you know, Bye. 53:23 Hi, everybody. Chris gathered here. Dungeons and Dragons week. Beautiful and on this Not really. We just randomly had two phone calls involved Dungeons and Dragons. So put them out in the same week and that makes it Dungeons and Dragons week. If you don't know beautiful anonymous, I do take phone calls. I take our long phone calls with anonymous stranger each week. And one of the episodes coming out this Friday. A skilled and experienced Dungeon Master happened to call in got through on the line. That me on an hour long quest. That episode jumps on Friday, May 10. It's ridiculous. very silly. I love it. I will murder everyone in this village until I start speak to the council 54:05 around this town and start killing people until this council that's me talk say my piece. 54:11 You you send your giants and grizzly bear companions or water people in the street. 54:19 Yes. 54:22 Tuesday's episode, Episode 162 titled a hero's journey. It's really special out a very powerful conversation with somebody who had not slept in days. 54:30 As been up for like nearly two days now. I just got back this morning from a like eight hour drive to go check on a friend of mine who was suicidal last night. That's 54:45 a dad. I'm sorry. 54:47 She like is somebody we played Dungeons and Dragons with. Last night was the first time I actually met her. 54:55 Thinking about this conversation for weeks, so happy I finally get to share it with you. story really represents what I love about this podcast and the community that surrounds it. I hope you check it out. Subscribe to beautiful stories from anonymous people wherever you listen to podcasts. Transcribed by https://otter.ai